Avatar: The Shadow Bender
by Wild Nature
Summary: Sonna KaDia only wanted to survive her lonely life. But with the ability of shadow bending brings her to danger and a chance to find love. A prequel to the Avatar series.


THE SHADOW WARRIOR An Avatar-Related Fanfic

Slash of the air, causing discolored leaves to swirl aimlessly in the turbulent winds created.

Screams, and droplets of vibrant red blood splattering soundlessly.

Energy building and a hollowness spreading outward before snapping to engulf.

And nothingness, grasping to coldness with a voiceless plea.

The young woman awoke with a start, these visions blazing in her memory's eye before she shook her head, the sunlight blinding her and the darkness that always threatened to swallow her.

She shifted, tossing the heavy bedspread off her lean figure. Dressed in an oversized, battered male shirt for nightwear, her pale yellow hair fell nearly unmarred by the fragmented sleep. Her brown eyes, warm and melting, peered out from just beneath bangs, looking out the window to see the day greet her.

She was a slight woman, with just enough mass to be called woman. Her skin was soft and Caucasian bred, if a tad darker from the sunrays. She swerved to step out of the small cottage. It once belonged to her parents but since that fateful day, she had resided there alone.

Not completely alone, she mused absently as she saw several birds peek out and craw at her, some of them even swooping down to coo at her. She waved them on as she found the stream.

Taking off the old shirt, she revealed all of her skin. Her back was riddled in old wounds, similar to scratch marks yet so much more visible and painful. Her right leg, along the thigh and knee, was another deep wound, long since healed. She delved into the freezing water, her teeth already beginning to chatter.

"Phew!" She rubbed furiously. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She had no reason. She lived in the Ria Forest, named after Ria, the town she 'belonged' to. It was always empty of people but the animal life thrived here, as such she never had want of anything.

Save company, that is. Since that day, people have actively ignored her, only communicating with her if forced by her. She has since gave up on the pretenses of friendship and belonging, knowing that this town knew too much of her but wouldn't be willing to overlook her own strange abilities.

Not that all of them were, she smirked. A born Earth bender, she had obtained those abilities from both parents, making her a good fighter. Having lived alone in a forest with nothing else to protect her and help her survive, she had only improved. She pulled on her hair, twisting it to drip the water on the earth, causing small puddles of mud to form. She let go, the hair falling down her bare shoulders to the middle of her back. When it was dry, it would just ruffle just above that point but gravity and wetness cause it to fall more and cover more.

She shook her legs out, one at a time to rid of the water droplets. She tried her arms next, also one at a time, humming a short tune to herself. She returned to the cottage and disappeared inside it.

It was a round house with two bedrooms, one the master bedroom that she called her own. The other one had belonged to her but now gathered dust and was stuffed of anything she had ever collected. The living room and kitchen were the same, the table flat and short enough that one could sit at it without a chair and eat comfortably. The living room had an oversized rug and a creaky rocking chair placed next to a even older table, chipped and often covered in papers and books. The far side of the front room was covered in books that she had collected, to teach herself what her parents would've.

"But they never got that chance," She spoke bitterly, pulling out clothes to wear. She often wore a body suit that covered from her ankles, wrists, and neck. She would pull an dress over it then, cropped evenly halfway to the knee and tied at the waist. It hugged around the shoulders rather than over them. She often wore earthy colors to blend in, although it usually had a splash of bright color somewhere on it. Today she decided to wear the mahogany body suit that covered all the way to the backs of her hands to point up at attached rings that she placed on her middle fingers. The same was said to her feet, covering it to reveal the soles of her feet and toes. She placed on a green dress that could've been mistaken for a tunic, tying a thick black belt at her waist, the round yellow clasp ridiculously oversized. The dress was tied along the outsides of the sleeves with thick yellow bands and was also tied together in the front of the skirt, much like slits up the thighs. There was a triangle, upside down, the front of her chest, starting at the top middle edge but it only went to the bottoms of her breasts, pointing downward. She wore yellow sandals, clasped just before the toes and once around her ankles.

This was the constant look for her, something she was comfortable in and that she live by. She wasn't a fan of fancy clothes, anyways, she always reckoned. She took a comb and brushed carefully. Her hair was drying rapidly as it softened and thickened from a wet stringy look to a fuller form.

She went to the kitchen and opened the small chamber where she saw some of the food from yesterday's meal. She closed the chamber's door and sighed tiredly. Meat didn't spoil as rapidly if kept in the dark but it had been at least a week. She knew she was pushing it but hunting was one of her worst activities. She always felt guilty and tended to balk at it. One of the reasons why she tried to eat just fruit but she couldn't completely be a vegetarian. It just wasn't in her.

She decided to head into town, hoping someone had a job for her to do, if just for the day.

Around three hours later, tired from wandering around the small town at least twice, she was being to feel agitated.

"Excuse me, sister?" She asked politely as a woman tried to scurry around her. The woman left without a backwards glance, her eyes revealing unusual fright.

"What is with these people?" She mumbled, scratching her nose. True, she was like an outcast but there was always at least one person who was kind enough to let her do something to earn food and such. But something was amiss in Ria and she was bound to find out about it.

"Psst.."

She blinked and looked around, seeing no one in particular.

"Psst!" It came slightly louder but more urgent as she peeked into a darken alley.

"Sonna?" A whisper echoed as the figure, although hidden, could still be seen flinching.

"Yes, that's me," She stepped forward only to see a old hand bat out at her.

"Shh... stay away, stay away from this town! You must flee!" The figure spoke hurriedly before turning to hobble away.

Sonna, also known as Sonna KaDia, stood straight, the hair at the back of her neck slowly standing on end. Something was wrong here and it was about her. That was never a good sign.

She began to walk out of town, trying to look casual. She could hardly miss that all the businesses were closed and the streets emptied of life.

She entered the forest at a dead run, fear climbing up her throat. She entered her home and locked the door, feeling something terrible run through her.

It came in a form of a heavy thud marked as knocking on the door. She reached underneath a removed floorboard, pulling the only thing she had as a weapon. Similar to a whip save that it had a gold unbreakable metal ring at its end, the handle was wrapped over in a dark fabric that made it easier to grasp in her hand.

The knock came again as she moved forward stiffly, her right knee beginning to throb, as if remembering something for her.

"Yes?" She called out. She stayed out of view of the front window as she saw someone peek in.

"General Woo," a gravelly voice barked out evenly. "Open the door, woman."

"Who are you?" She asked louder.

She pressed back as the door seem to smolder and turn to burnt bark, revealing a tall man with hair pulled back tautly, as was the style of the Fire Nation's army. He, indeed, wore the Fire Nation uniform, his face passive as his black eyes stared out with coldness despite his element. "Are you Sonna KaDia?" His voice rumbled out, much like an volcano before eruption. His eyes flashed as she nodded slowly.

"Good.." He snapped his fingers and several officers entered. "Check the place out. I'll be taking the woman."

"What.. what did I do?" She began as he grasped her arm cruelly. "Hey! Leave that alone! You're breaking my things!" She shrieked as General Woo dragged her out. "Let me go! You have no right!" She shouted at him. She only saw the slight upturn of a smirk and she became furious. "Stupid jerk! Whatever you're up to.."

She was thrown back into more men. "Lock her up. We'll be taking her to the Fire Hold."

"Yes, general," they spoke loudly and saluted him. She watched, as she was dragged away, her home going up in flames.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was tossed into the back of a caged carriage, a temporary prison. She tried to break the bonds around her wrists as she wiggled fruitlessly. "Stop struggling, woman," General Woo barked out.

"Like the devil I will!" She muttered darkly. "What have I done? Huh?"

"We've been looking for you for a while now," He turned to watch her over his seat, the soldier next to him guiding the horse. "For the murders of Sire Fin and his men."

She blinked, flashes of tinged memories spreading too fast to grasp but she still knew whom he spoke of.

"Those men killed my parents," her voice came out strained.

"Merely casualties."

"They were murdered in front of my eyes!" She began loudly, her voice getting even more louder. "All because they wouldn't cooperate."

"That's right, because of that. And it will be the same to you if you do not listen," he turned away, signaling the end of the conversation.

She sat back on her butt, her head falling forward to hide her face. She bit her lip, wondering what she could do.

She frowned, something catching her eye as she peeked out from her hair. Someone seemed to be following them and she shifted, hoping to get a better look.

Whoever it was blasted at the cage, setting the bars to melt around her as she screamed in shock. The soldier struggled with the horse as General Woo shouted orders. It took a moment for Sonna to feel the nothingness overcome her and she faded in a blink of an eye.

When she reappeared, she gasped in air for her nearly frozen lungs. "Oh.. god.." She was dizzy as she peered up.

And it came back, all of those memories, seeing those eyes as she cowered away in the cupboard, her parents pain-filled cries and the redness staining the room.

"You!" Her eyes blazed as she screamed, a monstrous voice of rage shattering the forests. Trees broke away as the energy created a round of shockwave, the earth shaking underneath her feet. "I won't forgive you!" She raised both hands as she began to lift the earth behind her.

"Please! Stop!" The voice came out, almost the same as the one in her mind. But something made her stop. She looked up at the man's face, his eyes bearing into hers. A strange sensation slowly stroked up her spine, soothing her as it whispered comfort.

"Who.. are you?" The earth clamped back into it's original position as she stood up weakly.

"My name is Eon Pao," he was taller than her by a good foot, and much more heavier. He was, by no means, fat but muscled enough to show off. His face was clean and sharp angled, his chin jutting out as his nose sloped down gracefully. His lips were the only part of his face that were soft and his dark brown eyes glittered. His raven black hair was long but pulled into a twisted braid, having only two long slender lines that would resemble bangs. These covered the sides of his head, letting his ears peek out from behind them. "I've been trying to find you."

"Why?" She asked finally.

He seemed to struggle with something. His eyes were sad and angry at the same time, the two emotions battling it out. He slowly breathed in. "I didn't realize.. you were so young. I expected something.. more threatening."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"Why?" She began.

"Is that all you can ask? Why? Why? WHY?" His voice rose with each syllable, his eyebrows knitting together. "Your life is at stake and we need to get to safety."

"But WHY are you helping me? I don't even know you!"

"Yes, but I know you," his voice was bitter. "And yet, I didn't know the truth. I wasn't expecting you to be young OR a woman."

"Why?"

"You have two choices," He bit out, turning toward her. "Stay and face them on your own and have them kill you or you can trust me and follow."

"Or I can leave on my own," she glared at him. "I'm not a child nor an invalid! I have lived in these forests and learned from them, especially how to survive. I don't need you!"

His eyebrows has knitted yet again as he grasped at her right forearm. "You don't seem to understand, I'm willing to protect you."

"For what cost?" She asked finally, warily eyeing him.

"Help me get revenge for my father's death," he said simply, pulling away.

"How can I help?" The frown slowly spread across her lips, her eyebrows just as slowly arching in confusion.

"In time," he answered as he turned away. She took note of the dark leather pants that hugged his thighs but fell loosely over his heavy green boots. He wore a off white long sleeved shirt, a green tunic over it that was only partially buttoned. Each piece was nearly as old as her own clothes.

She finally followed, although a bit disturbed by his cold behavior.

"I heard of you from your townspeople. Although they seem to not completely trust you.."

"Nor like me," Sonna muttered darkly.

"They were not willing to divulge any information. I had to bribe some old woman to tell me where you were. By then the Fire Nation crew had you in custody."

"And how did you do it?"

"Do what?" He looked over his shoulder. They were slowly making progress down the low steeped hill, the trees spread out numerously over the land, effectively blocking them from any present danger. He spoke as if he knew what she was asking but his frown said he was not willing to answer the coming question.

"That.. blackness.. It was cold and empty..."

"Funny, shouldn't you be able to answer that?"

She ignored that and thought a moment. "You're a fire bender, aren't you?"

"So?"

"Why are you helping me!?"

He sighed. "Because I cannot get revenge on my father's death without you."

"I don't understand..."

"Did you know those men?" He asked finally. "From before, those who attacked you?"

"Only one of them.."

"We'll start from there," and he turned away as she sighed.

"I don't think I should be with you," she began but he moved forward, openly ignoring her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"We need to get as far as possible and it would be faster if you would shut up," he growled coldly.

"For a fire bender, you're awfully cold... got the temper though," she trailed off, talking to herself.

It was several hours before Eon stopped at the edge of the forest. The land spread out in waves, small huts dotted sparsely on it. "Well, now.."

She stopped behind him, stretching. "What?"

"Let's stop and take a rest, okay?"

"Fine," She plopped down, scratching her nose idly. "So..."

"Who was the man you recognized?" He asked bluntly, sitting delicately on the ground, laying against a tree stump.

"Firstly, I think I should be asking YOU questions. It's not fair that you know so much of something I barely remember."

"Then tell me what you remember," his lips were taunt.

"Why are you so desperate..."

"Because my father was killed!"

She flushed. "And I saw my own parents murdered in front of my eyes BY him," she glared at him. "All because they wouldn't cooperate."

"About what?"

She threw up her hands. "I don't know," her voice came out desperately. "I was told to hide and they were outside when my parents were pushed in.."

She could feel it, the distant memory stabbing her in the wound that had never closed. "They were telling them to bring them the Shadow Warrior, that it would finally be able to start the war that Fire Nation has been planning.."

She shook her head. "And then.. and then..."

Her hands were pressing against her head, her eyes widening until the whites were show more than the pupils. "No.. no.. leave them alone..." her whisper was ragged, thickening with emotions. "Please.. mama.. mama!" She shuddered, watching the memory in a daze. The blood that splattered against the cabinet door. And she was screaming, as she had when she was just a child. Her father was rushing toward her, his eyes wide. "Run! Sonna! Run!" And seeing the blade strike out of his chest, the blood hitting her. And she had been still, her eyes wide in fright and anger, so much anger.

He had approached, those eyes of darkness. "He wasn't human, not then.." Her voice wheezed. "He was a monster! I couldn't let him.. I couldn't.." It was black, whatever that had happened, whatever that darkness was had consumed her and she blinked, suddenly seeing Eon staring at her with almost dull eyes. "I'm don't remember afterwards. I was.. alone."

"There, happy now?" She looked up, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Her lower lip trembled as he stared at her. "Stop staring!" She shouted at him, standing up. "So yes, your father died but he wasn't even human!"

"He was too a human!" Eon stood up with, his hands fisted. "Something happened to him, changed him! And once I figure out what and who did so, I will get my revenge!"

"Revenge, revenge, revenge, don't you think of anything else? Are you so consumed?"

"Don't you want revenge?" His voice was bitter, his gazed intense.

She looked at him quietly, serious contemplating that question. How long had she thought of that, in the beginning. But the need had worn off as anger faded. Not completely and it would occasionally flare up. But she felt that she had been at fault for some strange reason and soon gave up that notion of revenge. "No. I don't want to fight anyone. I just want my parents back.." She looked at her hands. "I couldn't hold on to that anger, not if I had some part of this. It was my fault too..."

His face cleared of any hostile emotion, surprise and confusion replacing. He tried to say something but gave up, sitting back down as he rubbed his forehead.

"My father was the only one in my life. He would disappear for hours on end, for days even but he'd come back to me. He treated me like I was a gift from the Gods, blessed to be with him. But then.."

His shoulders slumped. "He left completely. I was fifteen and I knew how to live on my own. But I always wondered.. And then, I heard that he had been killed. I couldn't believe that and I swore that day before his altar, I would avenge him."

He looked up, his eyes blazing. "And I will! I keep to my promises."

Sonna was staring down at him. "You.. but..." She frowned, stepping back. "You wanted revenge on who killed him, didn't you?" Her breath was in her throat, strangling her. "You wanted to kill me?!"

"I didn't know you were just a child or woman.." he began.

Her eyes snapped. "You're no better than he was! Than anyone else! You don't want to help me, to protect me!" She felt the ground vibrate around her. "You stupid jackmonkey! I saw my parents killed, felt their blood.." She was gasping, rage growing. "How selfish are you that you would kill anyone because he was murdered.."

She stilled. "Go ahead.." she looked at him, straight in the eyes. "Go ahead and kill me," and she closed her eyes, to wait for the moment of strike. 


End file.
